


【凛杀】赌徒番外Never Goodbye，Margarita

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 无生女装预警。欧西与时泪老梗齐飞。通篇充斥作者的恶趣味。





	【凛杀】赌徒番外Never Goodbye，Margarita

***

「所以，这是什么意思？」杀无生朝凛雪鸦扬了扬手里的衣物。  
凛雪鸦将视线从手提电脑屏幕上收回来，移到了刚走出浴室的杀无生身上。  
「亲爱的无生，这是我们上次赌约的赌注，难道你忘了吗？」一头银发的美男子状似无辜地耸了耸肩，笑得分外优雅：「我认为愿赌服输是个好习惯。你觉得如何呢？杀手先生。」  
杀无生眼神冰冷地瞪视了凛雪鸦半晌，最后平静开口道：「既是赌约，我自然会遵守自己作出的承诺。」  
凛雪鸦的眉毛微不可察地上挑了一下：「哦，我很期待。」  
居然没有生气，这可真是太不寻常了。他看着杀无生走向衣帽间的背影，心想。

事情的起因发生在十分钟之前。  
凛雪鸦在客厅里使用改装过的手提电脑处理工作。这里是位于S城市区中心的某处高层住宅，属于他为数众多的秘密落脚点之一。六天前他到此地处理某个任务，至今日已经基本完成，现在只剩一些收尾部分需要搞定。  
屋内非常安静，除了客厅不时响起的键盘敲击声，就是浴室不断传出的花洒流水声。  
杀无生关掉花洒开关，拿毛巾擦了擦身上水迹后随手系到腰间，拉开玻璃隔断门准备到更衣区穿上衣裤。  
他会来到这里其实完全是个意外。  
金牌杀手今晚刚了结任务对象的性命，从洋楼二层翻窗一跃而下，接着抬头就看见恶名昭彰的情报贩子开着一辆银灰色奥迪A6从车窗内对着自己微笑。  
凛雪鸦左手支颐，右手握住方向盘，笑吟吟地发出邀请：「无生，没想到竟会在这种惊心动魄的场面下和你相逢。我看你应该不会选择开之前那辆哈雷回去，不如就此赏脸搭个顺风车？」  
杀无生沉默一瞬，再张口时已带上一丝浅淡杀意：「你……跟踪我？」  
「不，单纯是事出凑巧而已。」凛雪鸦手指轻摇：「我的任务对象刚好就在隔壁别墅。」  
「因此能有这场巧遇，正是我们缘分深厚的证明啊，无生。」  
——那一定是孽缘吧！  
想起前事，杀无生不快地顺了一把湿发，未及擦干的水珠争先恐后顺着精悍肌理滑落，濡湿了毛巾边缘。  
黏湿而紧贴的束缚感，就像凛雪鸦带给他的感觉。  
杀无生走到衣物篮前，忽然皱起了眉头。  
篮中的衣服显然被更换过了。明明刚才自己放置的只是一套普通运动装。  
乳白色的假领和袖口、黑巧克力色的领结和紧身袜、酒红色连身泳衣和高跟鞋。  
以及酒红色兔耳发卡和乳白色兔尾绒球。  
这是一套部件齐全，如假包换的兔女郎装。  
而能做出此事的根本不作第二人想。  
杀无生向来面无表情的脸出现瞬间崩裂，抓着绒球的手猛然收紧。

于是就出现了故事开始时的那一幕。

笃、笃、笃。  
高跟鞋敲打地面的声音清脆而富有节奏感。  
「嗯，听起来无生你不像是初次穿上高跟鞋走路的……」凛雪鸦滑动转椅回身看向换装完毕的杀无生，却被眼前风光冲击得一时失语。  
男人穿女装总是违和的，何况杀无生体格偏男性化，肌肉虽不夸张但很精实。所以凛雪鸦追求的不过是利用赌约迫使杀无生穿上女装的愉悦感，本身并未对杀无生的女装效果抱有过多期待。不过现在事实证明，即便是多思如他也会有失算的时候。  
「……新手。」凛雪鸦轻叹：「无生你……实在是个妙人。」  
杀无生唇角微勾，斜倚着门框道：「偶尔任务需要时也会作女装打扮。」  
他的姿态是凛雪鸦前所未见的慵懒随意。  
被黑丝熨帖包裹的修长双腿光滑紧致，凛雪鸦深知其中蕴含的强大力道和弹性。匀称的双脚熟练地踩着八公分跟长的高跟鞋，右足踝虚搭在左足踝之前，足尖点地。紧窄的连身泳装将他身上每一寸都勒得纤毫毕现，胯间鼓起的一团，纤瘦柔韧的腰肢，精悍的腹肌和人鱼线。胸口本因女式泳装的关系而难免产生空隙，但杀无生从凛雪鸦衣柜中挑了一件黑西装穿上，胸前一颗松散扣合，又将长发披散开虚掩着，营造出一片引人遐想的阴影。  
「怎样？」杀无生轻轻侧头，头顶兔耳随着他的动作微微摆动：「对你眼前所见是否感到满意？」  
凛雪鸦捧场地吹了个口哨：「外形确实完美得无话可说。不过。」他又提出新的问题试图为难对方，「The Playboy Club要求兔女郎至少能够辨认143种酒类品牌，并且知道如何装饰20种不同鸡尾酒。无生你能否做到这点呢？」  
「我当然无法达到专业兔女郎水准，但调酒还是学过一些的。」杀无生走进客厅吧台，从酒柜中找出龙舌兰和蓝色柑香酒，又从冷藏柜中拿出粗盐、砂糖、冰块和柠檬，最后从酒具架上取下酒杯和调酒器。  
「……Blue Margaret。」凛雪鸦低声说道：「无生你令我意外了。」  
杀无生专心将盐粒涂抹在杯口上：「……别想太多，只是这酒我调得最熟练而已。」  
凛雪鸦貌似遗憾地摊了摊手：「看来我必须继续努力博取无生的好感了。」  
杀无生停止摇动调酒器，将蓝色酒水和透明冰块倒入玻璃杯里，在杯沿别上柠檬切片。  
他将酒杯平推到凛雪鸦面前：「先生，你的鸡尾酒完成了，请品尝。」  
「难得见识无生杰作，我当然要用心体验。」凛雪鸦说完，举杯啜饮内中酒液。  
粗盐的咸苦，柠檬的酸涩，柑橘的清甜，交融在灼辣的酒精与冷硬的冰块之中。  
五味俱全、冷热兼具。  
这就是当年玛格丽特留给简·杜雷萨的感觉。  
如同爱情一般的滋味。

正当凛雪鸦沉浸在对美酒的回味中时，一旁的杀无生突然有所动作。  
他伸手握起适才切柠檬的锋利果刀，径直插向凛雪鸦喉间！  
生死关头，逼命顷刻。凛雪鸦眼底锐芒一闪，身形不动，左手以迅雷之速疾伸，一把握住杀无生持刀之手，右手所握酒杯内中酒液犹然丝毫未动。  
刀尖堪堪递至凛雪鸦喉结前。  
「你在害怕什么呢，无生？」凛雪鸦目光幽深看着杀无生：「刑亥的悬赏令早已撤下，向来只诛杀任务对象的你却仍不断试图杀掉我。你为何如此恐惧我的存在？」  
「那你又试图得到什么呢？掠风窃尘。」杀无生冷笑：「从不选择相同游戏对象的你，却一次又一次地反复招惹我。我身上有什么值得你大费周章寻求的东西？」  
凛雪鸦罕见地沉默下来。  
半晌，他才斟酌着回答：「这个世界上，有许多事情，身为一介凡人的我们是无从解释的。也许，我们彼此吸引，仅仅因为，我是凛雪鸦，而你是杀无生。」  
「…………我不明白，也不认同。」  
「或许……我也不太清楚。至于是否认同，”凛雪鸦笑了笑：“谁都无法欺骗自己的心。」  
杀无生一声冷哼：「我看你是喝醉了才会说出满口胡话。」  
「那一定是无生的调酒技术太出色的缘故。」凛雪鸦晃了晃手中的玻璃杯，蓝色酒水随之摇动：「无生何不与我同饮共醉一番？」  
「我不喝酒……」杀无生拒绝的话语尚未说完，就见凛雪鸦举杯将残酒饮尽，接着猝然拉过他一口吻下。  
杀无生口中瞬间涌入一波冰凉液体。  
入口酸甜，余韵苦辣。  
他一贯不喜饮酒，只因无论初进口时再甜美的味道，到最后都仅余喉咙中灼烧的苦涩感触。  
就像玛格丽特最后还是离开了简·杜雷萨。  
后者余生因而只剩无尽孤独。

爱情如烛火，世人如飞蛾。  
豁命一扑，只求微光，终成灰烬。  
只是……不悔。

当。  
刀落在了地上。  
分开的两人各自微微气喘，口间银丝相连，若隐若现。  
「按照The Playboy Club的规定，」杀无生挑起眼角睨向凛雪鸦：「顾客绝不得触摸兔女郎，更遑论发生肉体关系。凛先生，你违规了。」  
凛雪鸦沉吟道：「确实，按照规定我不能对你做什么。可是……」他两手撑在桌面上跳过吧台，然后一把抱起了杀无生。  
男人亲昵地用鼻尖在杀无生脸上轻轻摩挲：「我们既不在The Playboy Club，我怀里的更不是兔女郎。」  
「你是只属于我的，独一无二的兔男郎。」  
「……太难听了。」  
「……这种时候只要接吻就好了。」

杀无生感觉自己像是被扔进调酒器里的冰块，浸没在醉人的酒液中，随着凛雪鸦这名资深调酒师高超的手法不由自主地摇晃摆动。  
他腿上的黑丝在刚才的拉扯中撕破了，露出大片白皙肌肤。披在肩上的黑西装脱下铺在地上，让他的手肘抵压出道道折痕。连身泳衣虽然还完整穿在身上，却已经被揉搓得不成样子，只将裆部布料拨到一旁，身后衣冠完整的凛雪鸦便就此进入了他。  
上位者不知疲倦挺动，下位者跟随节奏摇摆。  
简直就跟兔子交配的时候一样。  
偏偏凛雪鸦还故意舔着他的耳廓说：「……无生，你摇头晃腰的时候……兔耳和兔尾跟着耸动的样子……真是可爱至极……」  
这实在是过于羞耻。  
杀无生忍不住发出哀鸣，眼前白光闪过。  
恍惚中听见背后的男人闷哼一声，体内感到一阵微热。  
冰块最终和酒液融为了一体。  
美酒调制完毕。

***

七十层高的摩极大厦是S市地头龙蔑氏家族的财产。  
它在暗世界的别名是七罪塔。  
蔑氏建立的玄鬼宗便是以此处为基地，掌控着S市所有地下产业。  
今夜，玄鬼宗的领导者——宗主蔑天骸就在十六层某个房间内翻看公司资料。  
忽然一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪。  
「宗主大人，」秘书凋命的声音从外面传来：「杀无生先生已经到了。」  
蔑天骸双眼微眯：「请进。」  
紫发黑衣的杀手身后背着两把长剑。如果不是身处现代，蔑天骸几乎有种自己突然穿越历史的错觉。  
「说出你向我下挑战书的目的吧，鸣凤决杀。」  
「传言蔑宗主也是位剑术高手，并且一直在寻找可堪匹敌的对手。」杀无生顿了顿：「虽然我接到的是暗杀你的任务，但同为用剑者的身份让我想光明正大地和你一战。」  
「你很有自信，是认为自己有必胜的把握？」  
「坦白说并没有，这也许会成为我最后一次任务。不过，我需要给自己一个结束的契机。」  
蔑天骸终于露出两人会面以来首个感兴趣的眼神。  
「想不到名慑暗世界的鸣凤决杀竟然也会萌生退意，是什么令你产生了动摇？某事，或是……某人。」  
杀无生反手拔出背后双剑摆好架势：「也许等我取得胜利后，会考虑将秘密告诉你……」  
……的尸体。  
「哈！金牌杀手果然足够狂妄！希望你的实力能对得起让我出剑的价值！」蔑天骸一声讽笑，从身旁剑架一把抽出爱剑攻向杀无生。  
剑光如织，照亮满室，眨眼之间两人手下便已交接十数招，此时蔑天骸突然后退一步抽离战圈。  
「奇怪，你的剑法跟传闻有所不同。」  
杀无生摆出防御姿态戒备对手：「那你认为有何差别？」  
「你的招式之中留有余地。」蔑天骸回答：「无心无情的鸣凤决杀，剑法本应无所顾忌，伤人伤己亦在所不惜，只为最终一击歼敌。」  
「如今的你，意在伤人，却已懂得顾惜自己，务求杀敌同时保全自身。」  
「若非心有挂碍，又怎么会有如此改变？」  
杀无生略略垂睫挡住眼中情绪：「所以，你失望了吗？」  
「并未，」蔑天骸重新举起手中长剑：「冷静谨慎的对手，往往让人更能感受战斗中的美妙细节。」  
剑身交击，战斗再起。  
然而杀无生已经心知自己必将落败。  
因他心底产生了恐惧。  
害怕会不能和那人一起活下去。  
于是原本两败俱伤，一味攻击的剑招就出现了破绽。  
看着蔑天骸刺向自己的剑，他嘴角露出一丝苦笑。  
不知道那家伙以后喝起Blue Margaret时会不会想起自己。

「住手！」  
铿然一声，意外出现的第三支长剑格挡开两剑胶着状态。  
一头黑色长发的青年身穿暖黄睡衣，手持长剑，悍然介入两人战局。  
蔑天骸不悦地邹了下眉：「丹衡，你出来干什么？为何要阻止这场决斗？」  
丹衡语气淡然回答：「接到老同学的电话，特地赶来江湖救急。」  
杀无生艰难地从目击名流丹氏家族的贵公子和恶名远扬的玄鬼宗头子之间疑似有不可描述关系的冲击中回过神来，却见丹衡侧头向着自己做了个「跳窗」的口型。  
虽然素不相识，杀无生却有种对方绝不会欺骗自己的奇妙感觉。  
于是他趁着两人说话之时，疾步跑到窗前推开挡风玻璃自十六层一跃而下！  
「……事情就是这样。我之前欠凛一个人情，现在帮他救下杀无生也算是两清了。」  
蔑天骸闻言越发不喜：「那只聒噪乌鸦居然还在缠着你？」  
丹衡对他的多年如一日的醋意感到好笑：「所以这次放过杀无生，以后他身边有人陪伴不就没有时间打扰我们了。」  
蔑天骸斜睨了他一眼：「既然想要救人，怎么能不付出点代价呢？」  
丹衡索性好声好气问道：「那蔑宗主想要什么补偿呢？」  
「……肉偿。」蔑天骸说完，见丹衡满脸通红地瞪着自己，又轻咳一声：「至于其他损失，你可以跟你的老同学索取金钱赔偿。」  
「你这个恶棍……嗯……！」  
房内很快传出阵阵暧昧声响。

失重坠落的过程非常短。  
杀无生跌落在一张巨大而厚实的气垫上。  
他缓缓呼出一口气，调整适应着下落造成的冲击，接着侧头就看见恶名昭彰的情报贩子开着一辆银灰色奥迪A6从车窗内对着自己微笑。  
「无生，没想到竟会在这种惊心动魄的场面下和你相逢。我看你应该不会选择开之前那辆哈雷回去，不如就此赏脸搭个顺风车？」  
「…………好啊。」  
杀无生看着车上的银发赌徒笑着回答。  
他输得心服口服。

「……我以后不再当杀手了。」  
「那就跟着我当个赌徒，一起赌遍世界也不错。」  
「……我赌运很差经常赌输。」  
「没关系，我赌运很好会连你那份一起赢回来。」  
「……那就这么说定了？」  
「一辈子都这么说定了。」

银灰色的轿车疾驰在寂静的郊外公路上。  
凛雪鸦看着坐在副驾驶位置上闭目小憩的杀无生，发自内心地笑了出来。

简·杜雷萨留不住玛格丽特。  
但凛雪鸦绝不会放开杀无生。

Never Goodbye,Margarita。

—END—


End file.
